


To Russia, With Love

by patientalien



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Handy, Erik Speaks Six Languages, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't know Russian; Erik teaches him. Set during the First Class movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Russia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not pretend to speak more than a few words of Russian, so Google translate may have horribly steered me wrong. If that is truly the case, please tell me. I used the transliteration provided so, again, if there are errors, I am very willing to own up to them.

Erik Lensherr had been expecting a military aircraft to shuttle them to Russia, so he was somewhat surprised when they reached Langley Air Force Base and a sleek commuter aircraft was waiting for them.

"We wanted to be inconspicuous," Moira explained at his questioning look. "This isn't an official CIA operation, we don't want the Russians to think we're declaring war."

  
Erik wanted to point out that, technically, that was kind of the point, but held his tongue. On his other side, Charles Xavier looked fairly nonplussed.

  
Moira handed them both folders. "These are copies of the dossier on the official Shaw is planning on meeting with."

Erik flipped his open as Charles said, "Parts of this are in Russian."

Moira blinked at him. "You... don't speak Russian?" She sounded surprised. Erik wondered why everyone in the CIA seemed to assume everyone else spoke multiple languages - he did, but that was a matter of necessity.

Charles gave her a rueful shrug. "It's never come up," he admitted.

They boarded the plane and Moira moved to sit between Erik and Charles, but Erik purposely blocked her. "I need to talk to him," he explained. "Privately."

She looked a little hurt, but it didn't really matter to Erik. He settled into the seat beside Charles. "You really don't speak Russian?" he asked.

Charles shrugged again.

Erik let out a fake-exasperated sigh. "Well, we've got ten hours for you to learn," he said.

As the plane taxied down the runway and began its ascent, Erik began the lesson. He explained the syntax used, and demonstrated the pronunciation of each of the Cyrillic characters. "It's a little tricky when you're used to the English alphabet," Erik admitted, "but you're a smart guy."

Once they'd been flying for a while and drinks had been served, Erik decided to step up the game. "Can I get a blanket?" he asked the passing stewardess, who provided it with a slight, flitatious smile. "Okay, I would say, ' _Mogu li ya poluchit'odyeyalo?_ '"

Charles repeated the words clumsily, and Erik shook his head. "Let's try something a little simpler," he suggested. He touched Charles' forehead. " _Lob_."

Charles repeated the gesture, pressing his fingers to Erik's forehead and repeating the word. He gave a slight, quirked smile. "This feels silly," he admitted. "How is this going to help when we get to Russia?"

Erik tsk'd him. "Now, now, professor," he said, waving his finger. "Don't you trust me?" At Charles' nod, he continued, brushing a finger over Charles' eyelids. " _Glaza_."

Again, Charles repeated the gesture and the word. This ritual repeated itself several more times, with Erik naming body parts and Charles parroting them back. Finally, Erik said, " _Ya sobirayus' rasprostranyat'syaodyeyalo , vot tak_ ," and spread the blanket out over both of their laps. He slipped one hand under the blanket and touched Charles' thigh. " _Bedro_ ," he said.

" _Bedro_ ," Charles repeated huskily, brushing his hand over Erik's thigh, under the blanket. Erik snaked his hand over Charles' thighs and deftly used his powers to unzip the other man's trousers. "Erik, what are you doing?" Charles choked out as Erik ghosted his fingers over his cock.

" _Petuh_ ," Erik breathed in Charles' ear. Charles, shakily, moved his hand up Erik's thigh, but Erik stopped him with his other hand. " _Nyet_ ," he said, and began to slide his fingers up and down Charles' shaft. Charles let out a sharp breath as Erik's thumb brushed over the slit and back down again, his hand burrowing further to cup Charles' balls for a moment, then back up the shaft again. Erik varied the speed and intensity of his ministrations, knowing, at least, what HE liked. Charles seemed to be enjoying it as well, if his white-knuckling of the armrests was any indication.

Charles' arousal was leaking out of his mind, and Erik could feel it within his own. Moira snapped her head up and stared at them for a moment, and Erik gave Charles' cock a gentle squeeze and a mental 'reel it in'. With great difficulty, Charles seemed to be able to wall himself off from everyone but Erik. It wasn't the first time they'd shared an orgasm this way, but it was certainly the most public (if Moira could be counted as "public"), which added to the intensity when Charles finally shuddered and sighed, his seed spilling out over Erik's hand.

" _Horosho_ ," Erik gasped, wiping his hand on the hem of the blanket. "You're a very good student." He gave Charles a wry smile.

Charles looked somewhat embarrassed. "You are a very good teacher, my friend," he replied. "But I'm afraid I have a confession to make." He leaned in close and whispered, " _YA uzhe govoryat na russkom yazyke_."

Erik stared at him. "You already speak Russian?" he exclaimed. "Then why - ?"

Charles held up a hand. "My mutation allows me to take in the languages spoken by the people around me. But, I didn’t want to miss out on your... hands-on... teaching technique,” he explained, and ducked even closer. “Now teach me German,” he suggested.

Erik was more than happy to oblige. It was a long flight, after all.


End file.
